


to hook a star

by heliosol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Books, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mentioned Han Solo, Mentioned Leia Organa, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosol/pseuds/heliosol
Summary: um so force bond fluff and sadness?? not really a plot and rather fast paced, just something i came up with which i might evolve.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	to hook a star

Rey sighed, as she finished braiding her hair. She felt the tell-tale tremor in the force, which would nowadays lead to heated arguments between her and Kylo Ren which would only stop when the force bond cut them off or awkward, mutual silence. She was really hoping for the latter, since it had been yet another busy day at the rebel base. She had been assigned to help the minimal number of newcomers to settle in, show them around and teach them some basic rules. She was at first very glad she’d been trusted into doing this, since newcomers had been so few and needed in the past years. But, since she was wide known as the “last jedi”, the newcomers were a tad too enthusiastic about asking questions about her. She didn’t mind, really, but as the day went on, she was completely worn out. She had just gotten ready to go to bed and didn’t look forward to this “bonding” with Kylo Ren. 

The force bond connected them at last, and Rey watched him from afar. Kylo sat at a table and hadn’t noticed her presence. He was leaning back in his chair reading something, presumably some reports. Rey thought this was weird. Not the part of him reading, but that he hadn’t noticed her. Normally she’d feel the force tugging on her, and she’d know that the bond would activate soon. This meant that either Kylo Ren didn’t get the same feeling, that he just ignored it and knew she was there or was too immersed in reading to notice the feeling. She made a mental note to ask that of him sometime, even though it wasn’t really that important. 

He still hadn’t lifted his gaze, so she settled in studying him. She noticed that he was wearing glasses and didn’t have the whole outfit on, the cloak laid neatly on his bed next to his gloves. His helmet was nowhere to be seen. 

“Are you just going to stand there, watching me?” Kylo Ren suddenly spoke, startling Rey. He took his glasses off, placing them on top of some papers on the table. 

“No, of course not... so, maybe not doing work then?” 

“What do you mean?” Kylo turned around in his chair, now looking straight at Rey. He noticed the two braids hanging loosely on her bare shoulders and could almost see himself freeing her hair from the braids like his father used to do to his mother. The reminder of his father got him swallowed by dark thoughts. He didn’t want to lose his temper again, so he tried to clear his mind, concentrating on what Rey had to say. 

“I mean, you’re reading something, but you don’t have your full outfit on, the cloak and gloves on the bed, and the monstrous helmet is nowhere to be seen. Additionally, you had glasses on. I really didn’t know you had glasses.” Rey looked away. She knew it would be better if she didn’t speak with him at all. They were enemies, for god's sake! 

“I destroyed it.” 

“What?” 

“The helmet.” 

“Oh. Why are you telling me this?” Rey sat down in his bed. The bond had gotten stronger over time, allowing such things to happen as seeing bits of the others environment – usually a huge inconvenience for Rey, but not at times like these when only she could see where he was. 

“Well what do you think? We can’t just be silent when the force connects us. This bond has a deeper meaning, I know it. I saw it in the vision.” 

“Then you are completely wrong. I really don’t want anything to do with you, nor do I want to talk to you.” Rey sighed and let herself fall on his comfy, soft bed. She had never slept in anything like this before. 

Kylo sighed and turned away in his chair. 

“Well don’t sleep in my bed, if that is the case.” 

“Fine.” Rey didn’t want to argue. Usually she would have said something like “I have to stand the whole time?” or “You aren't even using the bed right now!” But today she really didn't have energy for getting mad over little things. 

Kylo on the other hand didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t answer. He felt conflicted, as always with Rey. He knew the thing he should do is kill her whenever he had the chance. But the thing that felt correct was protecting her and... caring for her. He knew since his vision that he is going to love her and she is going to love him back, someday. But he doesn’t allow the feelings yet. He knows he would just get disappointed, the vision had to come true first – them balancing the force. He’d lied to Rey, he never saw her turn to the dark side and ruling next to him in his vision, which wasn’t really a chock to him. It was his own dream, his own minds creation. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Rey interrupted his train of thought, which wasn’t going to go in a great place anyway. 

Kylo had a fleeting thought of endearment but composed his thoughts the next second. He turned around once again, just to see Rey laying under his sheets. He sighed. 

“No. You didn’t want to talk, remember?” 

“I know what I said, but this is... useless. We aren’t doing anything that could benefit us or anyone else. Were just wasting time, might as well not.” Rey pondered, rising from his bed reluctantly to meet his eye. 

“By the way, what are you reading?” She’d been thinking about this since the force connected them. 

“That is absolutely none of your business.” Kylo said sternly, not wanting Rey to know he was reading a romance novel, not reports that she most likely thought he was reading. 

“What? Now I definitely want to know! That isn’t a book of reports, is it?” Rey got really curious and forgot of her tiredness. She noticed this happened quite often when she was with him. Slightly shaking her head in denial, she got up from the bed determined to know what he was reading. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Kylo stood up and hid the book behind his back as Rey peeked over his shoulder trying to see what the book was about. But Rey didn’t have any patience. She tried to force pull it towards her, but Kylo had already guessed she would try to get her hands on the book with any way possible. So, he pulled on it equally hard to keep it behind his back. 

“Stop using all of your power to just see what I'm reading, you’re going to break my book like the lightsaber!” Kylo shouted, annoyed at Reys antics. He didn’t want to, but he also felt some adoration towards her using all her power just to know what he was reading. 

“I will break it if you don’t let me see what you are reading! What if we have the same taste in books, then you could-” Rey stopped mid-sentence, covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from saying anything she might regret later. At the same time, the book fell straight behind Kylo’s back. The room went silent, and the atmosphere was tense. 

Rey’s annoyance peaked, but for once it was because of herself. Why would she even try to ask him to borrow books to her, they are enemies and why would they even have a similar taste in books! They were totally opposites, no way they had anything in common! 

“I can feel your annoyance. What were you about to say?” At the same time as he spoke, he lifted up the book from the floor and handed it to Rey, who looked at him dumbfounded. She looked at him as he encouraged her to take it. She took it excitedly and started examining the book. 

“Oh, it was really nothing...” Rey said absentmindedly as she was too busy going through the pages. She looked at the cover, and back at him. 

“You’re reading “To hook a star”?! I have been wanting to read it for ages! Wait... you... read romance? But how...” Rey was overwhelmingly surprised. The thought of Kylo Ren, the emperor of the first order, the cold-hearted snake whom she (supposedly) despised would enjoy reading romance was outrageous. He even killed his own father! 

“I know, I know - I am a heartless monster. I don’t myself know how.” Kylo maintained a composed look, even though Rey swore she could see desperation, loss, anger and loneliness in his eyes, even if just for a second. 

Rey was silent. She felt... compassion for him. If it would have been anyone else than Kylo Ren, she would have gone for a warm hug. But it wasn’t - it was him, standing right in front of her. She felt the need to do something. So, she decided to shift the focus on her. 

“Does it make you feel any better that I'm surrounded by people who love me from the bottom of their heart, but I still feel as alone as ever? That everybody says that they know me, when no one really does? That nobody can truly ever know what it was like living as a child without a family and having to scavenge for survival? Th- that I'm nothing?” Rey looked down, embarrassed that her confessions made her all choked up and teary-eyed. She turned her back towards Kylo Ren and quickly dried her tears out. He wasn’t supposed to see her at her weakest. 

Kylo Ren didn’t know what to do. This definitely didn’t make him feel any better, it just made him feel worse for her. He desperately wanted to hug her and comfort her. To dry her tears, to kiss her- unfortunately everything he wanted to do was out of the question. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Rey turned around, the redness still showing in her eyes. 

“No, it's okay. I’d just– like to have a normal life with a normal family, not knowing anything of the jedi, the rebels, the first order, you know?” Rey rambled, looking anywhere but at him. 

“I’m sorry, your speech didn’t help at all.” 

“Oh.” 

“It just made me feel worse. For you.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Can I hug you?” 

Silence. 

Rey shook her head, waiting for Kylo to take a few steps closer. He felt delighted but tried to stay calm and put his arms around her figure carefully, treating her like fragile porcelain. She on the other hand basically jumped in his arms, locking her fingers at his nape. In any other situation like this, Kylo Ren would have been bothered by the intimacy, but with Rey, he just felt all his concerns seep out. He felt light trying to balance out the dark in his mind, and he felt truly happy. 

Rey leaned on his chest and felt his heartbeat. It felt so normal, so fitting. Like she was supposed to be enveloped by his arms. The force was practically bouncing happily around them, and a silent hum could be heard. 

When they finally broke off the hug, they looked at each other straight in the eye. The warmth of the hug felt everlasting. Kylo Ren was the first to break off the silence.

“You can borrow any book of mine that you'd like to read. I'm guessing you don’t have a lot of books at the rebel base?” 

“Thank you so much! I don't think I can ever repay you!” Rey exclaimed, knowing what he offered was highly unlikely of him and she appreciated the gesture. 

"You know you could repay me with-" 

And just then, the force cut him off as she disappeared from the room. He swore silently under his breath, simultaneously thanking and cursing the force for not allowing him to ask her to let him untie her hair. She'd left "To hook a star" on the table, and he never got the chance to untie her braids.


End file.
